Forum:The shichibukai
what do you guys think of the shichibukai? to tell the truth,they don't actually seem all that powerful for one of the 3 great powers of the one piece world.The only shichibukai that's actually powerful is mihawk since he can beat up one of the 4 yonkos (shanks)(he was on par with shanks until shanks lost his arm,now he's most definitely more powerful).All of the other shichibukai really don't seem like much of a threat except for doflamingo whom we really never got to see the full potential of.So really, my thoughts of the shichibukai are that they're really not that great... either that... or luffy just too awesome.Also... why the hell haven't the world government give luffy an invitation to become a shichibukai?he's spoken of on a legendary level... like come on world government! wo Wo WO "he was on par with shanks until shanks lost his arm,now he's most definitely more powerful". Did you see Shanks & Whitebeard clash, Shanks can hold his own against anyone with or without two arms. Luffy wouldn't wan't to work for W.G as their everything he stand's against. Plus they no he's unreasonable and their slots for Shiki are most likely filled. Also their not that entirely useless Besty17 11:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) having lost 1 arm still makes him weaker doesn't it? anyways,mihawk's considered the greatest swordsman in the world.Of course luffy won't become a shichibukai,but i atleast want to see him get an invitation to become one,turn them down,and become even more infamous,not to mention more annoying to the world government. No it dosn't make him weaker >.< god damn it!. Go on youtube and check him out in action against Whitebeard & Akaniu. Then come back here and say were wrong. Besty17 21:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It's been confirmed by either Shanks or Mihawk that Shanks losing an arm hasn't affected his strength at all. 22:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) nonetheless mihawk is the dubbed to be the number one swordsman in the world The government wouldn't want the son of the #1 revolutionary to be part of the government. Plus, there's Luffy's declaration of war against the government at Eneis Lobby. After Blackbeard, Crocodile, and Jimbeturned on the government (and Doflamingo threatened to turn), I'm sure they're going to be very careful about who they appoint. And Akainu, who greatly dislikes Luffy and the shichibukai at the head of the marines. There are so many reasons why the government wouldn't want Luffy. And the remaining Shichibukai are still very strong. They've weeded out the weak ones. The remaining Shichibukai may not be on the same level as the Yonkou, but they are still some of the strongest pirates in the world.Plus, there are 7 of them, which probably evens out the power gap between them and the Yonkou. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I belive you mean the Goresi at the head of the marines as it seems they choose who they want to recruit. Besty17 16:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah the Gorosei choose the people in the end, but I'm sure the Fleet Admiral has a say in it too. If they didn't, why would Moriah suspect Sengoku of ordering his death? [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 01:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) So what if luffy's the son of dragon the revolutionary? That's all the more reason for them to give him an invitation!if he becomes a shichibukai(which he most definitely will not become) his threat would be nullified...anyways,he basically the most powerful active pirates after the yonkou and blackbeard pirates (however the strawhats are deemed as dangerous as blackbeard) So what if luffy's the son of dragon the revolutionary? That's all the more reason for them to give him an invitation! ^Facepalm. You couldn't be more wrong... 06:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Remember the Shichibukai and Marines rival the Yonko because the Yonko are not a united front they are enimies that is why the thing they fear the most is when Yonk meet they want to stop any sort of coilision. The Goverment could care less about his blood ties. As Luffy has created his own legacy: Attack on enies lobby, Escape from impel down. You get the picture.Besty17 10:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) @Besty: The Goverment could care less about his blood ties. Pfff...HA HA HA HA!. Yeah, now I know I can't take you seriously. 15:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -_- think of it this way... luffy is a big threat to the world government,the want his threat gone,so they issued a bounty on him.If he's the son of dragon then why not have him on ur side? his threat to the world government would be nullified and he'd offer a lot of firepower for the world government.. anyways they should know by now that he's an idiot and doesn't and have the brains to betray them(he'd probably just turn them down). ^Double facepalm, thats all. @anonymous person. I just said that before you decied to repeat it. Please read other people's post Clearly then think of Relpying. Besty17 16:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ^You missed the point, the WG does 'care' about Luffy's bloodties, its one of the major reasons they consider him a threat to the world. which anonymous person?